Morning Grace
by chit catt
Summary: SasukeSakura. Ada sebuah kata yang pernah menghilang. Dan ada senyuman yang membuat kata itu kembali.


**Naruto©** Kishimoto Masashi

Nothing taken but (hopefully) love from readers

* * *

**Morning Grace**

* * *

Ada sebuah kata yang Sasuke yakin pernah tertinta di dalam kemampuan berbahasanya, namun ia tidak lagi dapat mengingat kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana kata itu bisa terucap darinya.

Seperti halnya ingatan tentang rerumputan hijau yang pernah terasa nyaman untuknya merebahkan diri selepas berlatih; yang terasa lembut dan sedikit menggelitik, tetapi membuat rasa lelah yang menghinggapi tubuh belianya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Seperti halnya ketika ia memikirkan masa depannya yang sama sekali belum terbayangkan bagaimana akan berakhir. Dan kala itu ia menjulurkan tangan, merentangkan kelima jemarinya seolah-olah ia hendak menangkap angkasa, sembari dipenuhi dengan ambisi kekanakan untuk mengalahkan seseorang yang selalu ia puja.

Seperti halnya ketika ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, sementara tiga sosok ninja lainnya—pirang, merah muda, dan juga abu-abu—berceloteh ria dan membuat gaduh hanya karena tidak kunjung bisa memutuskan apakah _ramen_ atau _yakiniku_.

Pada sebuah frase singkat di dalam hidupnya, Sasuke pernah mengenal hal-hal tersebut. Namun, ia memilih untuk mengunci semua kenangan itu, bersama dengan satu figura yang membingkai hari-hari penuh tawa, sebuah desa yang membesarkannya, dan seorang anak gadis yang putus asa membuatnya berpaling untuk tetap tinggal.

Ia telah membuang semua itu dan pergi tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang.

Hanya saja, terkadang ia harus mengakui bahwa tekadnya hanyalah setitik debu di hadapan takdir yang menerjang layaknya angin badai. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke masih adalah manusia yang tidak sempurna; yang memiliki batasan tertentu dan bisa merasa lelah.

Ada kalanya ia hanya bisa mengangkat tangan dan meletakkan kebencian, kemudian membiarkan segala hal yang telah ia tinggalkan datang kembali dan mengetuki pintu hatinya.

Ada kalanya, beberapa alasan sederhana yang bahkan tidak terlalu penting, mampu membuatnya membuka kata-kata yang selama ini telah terkatup rapat. Beberapa hal yang sangat remeh, tetapi membuatnya menemukan bagian dirinya yang pernah hilang.

Dan Sasuke baru menyadari hal ini ketika pada suatu pagi, cahaya matahari menerobos jendela dan menyapu tubuhnya dengan sinar yang ramah dan juga hangat.

Penjuru kamarnya sudah benderang ketika sepasang lensa hitamnya terbuka. Lamat-lamat, pendengarannya menangkap irama musim panas yang berderik dengan riang dari luar bangunan. Dan ketika ia merasakan lebih lanjut, wewangian alami yang bersih dan segar menyeruak masuk dan membersihkan lorong-lorong pernapasannya.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

Sebuah suara feminin memutus kehampaan dan mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke kepadanya. Di sisi jendela yang lebar, sang wanita membiarkan tubuh rampingnya tersapu angin sepoi sembari menunjukkan penyesalan di wajahnya.

Sasuke bangit perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman, lalu menyahut, "Tidak juga." Dan ketika ujung matanya menangkap waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding ia lantas melanjutkan perkataannya dengan bertanya, "Kau cukup pagi. Ada urusan?"

Sang wanita menggeleng kecil. "Tidak kok. Hanya tiba-tiba terbangun saja." Sahutnya. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat lelah," wanita itu menimpali, "perlu kubuatkan sesuatu? Kopi mungkin?" ia menawarkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu kopi …" Sasuke bermaksud menyahut singkat. Tetapi saat wanita itu terlihat akan mengusulkan hal lainnya, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "… atau perawatan medis."

Ada kesangsian di nada wanita itu ketika ia bertanya, "Sungguh?"

Namun tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada Sasuke dalam menjawab pertanyaan dengan serius, "Sungguh."

Setelah sepersekian detik saling adu tatap, sang wanita menyerah dan memutuskan bahwa ialah pihak yang kalah. Dan ini ditandai dengan sebuah pernyataan lirih, "Baiklah."

Tentu saja hal semacam ini tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sejak dulu memang tidak pernah ada satupun perubahan ekspresi wanita itu yang luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Lelaki itu lantas menyeringai kecil, "Apa yang membuatmu kecewa?"

"EH?" Wanita itu terkejut, "Ti—tidak, itu, _em_, ngomong-ngomong cuacanya sangat bagus hari ini." Sang wanita memunggunginya dan memandang ke luar jendela, sementara rambutnya tertiup angin lembut.

"Hn."

"Katanya hari ini tidak akan turun hujan." Wanita itu berujar sembari menatap ke arah langit yang cerah dan biru.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan, Sakura?"

Wanita bernama Sakura itu langsung mengangguk kencang. Ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama barusan."Ah!" Ia lantas terpekik riang, "ada seekor burung yang terbang di hadapanku. Kau melihatnya barusan?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Ya. Warnanya hijau." (Seperti mata kelereng wanita itu.)

"Aku rasa kita sedang beruntung, hijau adalah warna yang jarang terlihat." Ujar Sakura sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, sinar matahari berkilap sekilas, menegaskan siluet ramping yang tersembunyi di balik gaun tidur berwarna putih polos. Angin berhembus ke dalam ruangan, sekali lagi membelai surai merah muda dengan kibasan yang lembut. Wanita itu berdiri di sisi jendela berbingkai kayu, menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke dengan sepasang mata yang jernih dan dalam.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun—lebih tepatnya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Matanya berhenti mengerjap dan hatinya sibuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dipikirannya—apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia menggali dan terus menggali, mencoba mengingat, tetapi otaknya seperti sedang berkarat.

Sakura lantas kembali berujar padanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?" sembari melukiskan sebuah tarikan di bibir merah muda.

Dulu sekali, ada sebuah kata yang pernah menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Namun, senyuman kekanakan wanita itu membuat ingatan Sasuke serta merta menemukan kata tersebut kembali.

"… ya, sangat _manis_."

(Dan jauh di lubuh hatinya, ia berjanji untuk tidak kehilangannya lagi.)

* * *

**AN: ** Walaupun selalu bangun siang dan juga kesiangan, saya sangat menyukai waktu pagi dan berpikir kalau pagi hari itu sangat cantik. Semoga fanfik ini cukup flafi dan menyenangkan untuk dibaca.


End file.
